Many different types of entities present information/content via the Internet, for example, online newspapers presenting articles, retailers offering products etc. To retain viewers/end users, such entities desire to present content that is likely to be of interest to viewers/end users. Thus, computer/Internet-implemented systems have been developed aimed at determining a user's interests. An example of such a system is disclosed in US 2013/0218687, application Ser. No. 13/556,058, filed 23 Jul. 2012, published 22 Aug. 2013, METHODS, SYSTEMS AND DEVICES FOR DETERMINING A USER INTEREST AND/OR CHARACTERISTIC BY EMPLOYING A PERSONALIZATION ENGINE.